A variety of athletic support equipment currently exists for use in many different applications. Athletes, such as football players, often require ankle and foot support, for example, to help prevent injuries to the ankle and to help reduce pain from and/or aggravating previous injuries. In many situations, an athlete or a trainer may apply athletic tape to the athlete's foot and ankle to provide this support. However, the taping technique creates several disadvantages. For example, taping the ankles requires significant time, and the tightness of the tape is not adjustable once applied. In addition, taping may still lack the desired tightness and support an athlete desires. As another example, the tape does not provide an aesthetically pleasing look, and it may obscure logos and team colors on the shoe over which the tape is applied. Other athletic support equipment for use in the foot and ankle area may suffer from these or other disadvantages.
The present apparatus is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior apparatuses and methods of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.